Insomnie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Hazue prétextait toujours qu'il avait des problèmes d'insomnie. À dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait vraiment de l'insomnie ou pas : il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais essayé de s'endormir. KaiHazue! Inceste!


**Titre: **_Insomnie  
_**Genre: **_Romance et angst (donc non, c'est pas du family!)  
_**Rating: **_M pour de l'inceste! et un bisou__  
_**Personnages: **_Kaidoh/Hazue_

**Note: **_Okay, c'était obligé, je me devais de les faire un jour ensemble, parce que voilà j'aime l'inceste (et je m'assume)._

_C'est pas du grand art, c'était juste une petite idée que j'ai eue. J'aimerais pouvoir développer leur relation un peu mieux, mais c'est le résultat auquel je suis arrivé, alors... peut-être une autre fois, qui sait._

_Ah oui! Je tiens à préciser que je voulais faire Kaidoh seme mais que Hazue s'est retrouvé plus seme qu'autre chose... comme quoi, Kaidoh avec moi finit toujours uke, le pauvre! XD_

_Bref, sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hazue prétextait toujours qu'il avait des problèmes d'insomnie.

À dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait vraiment de l'insomnie ou pas : il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais essayé de s'endormir. Le soir venu, il s'installait dans son lit, après avoir éteint la lumière, et il contemplait son plafond, les yeux grand ouverts pour ne surtout, surtout pas tombé endormi.

Après parfois une heure, parfois deux – il s'arrangeait pour ne pas arriver à la même heure, question que son excuse soit au moins plausible –, il rejetait la couette et se levait. Il ne prenait pas la peine de faire son lit et se dirigeait plutôt dans le noir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Alors, il allait dans le couloir et prenait bien garde à refermer sa porte – au cas où ses parents se lèveraient pendant la nuit. À pas de loup, il s'en allait jusqu'à la chambre de son grand frère, à peine deux mètres plus loin.

Il pénétrait silencieusement dans la pièce et refermait derrière lui. Dans le noir tout aussi total, auquel il s'était fait depuis longtemps maintenant, il repérait le lit de son ainé. Ce dernier avait le sommeil si léger que le simple bruit, presque insonore, de l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte suffisait à le réveiller pleinement.

Ainsi, il savait quand son petit frère entrait dans sa chambre. Kaoru savait aussi qu'il allait lui murmurer qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et il ferait sans aucun doute semblant de le croire. Hazue n'était pas dupe, et il savait que Kaoru savait – il se doutait aussi que son grand frère savait qu'il savait, et c'était donc tout un rituel qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour personne.

Kaoru, donc, était toujours conscient de sa présence et, sans hésiter, il soulevait sa couverture, invitation non-équivoque pour le rejoindre. Hazue, alors, s'y glissait sans demander son reste et, après lui avoir murmuré qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se faufilait dans ses bras et fermait les yeux.

Hazue aimait ce moment précis où Kaoru, qui l'avait accepté dans son lit, se positionnait en fonction de ce nouveau corps étranger. Il aimait comment il sifflait doucement chaque fois, surement sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il cherchait la position la plus confortable. Hazue adorait se blottir contre lui, un coup qu'il s'était bien placé, mais il aimait surtout quand Kaoru passait un de ses bras autour de son corps.

Dépendant des jours, ils se positionnaient différemment, mais en général Hazue était près du cou de son frère, et il pouvait facilement sentir son souffle, entendre son cœur battre. Depuis le plus loin qu'il se rappelait, rien ne le calmait plus que le battement de cœur de son ainé. Même celui de sa mère n'arrivait pas au même résultat. C'était la raison pour laquelle il sentait que, sans lui, il n'aurait pas réussi à dormir, et ce, même s'il ne l'avait jamais tenté.

Tout jeunes, ils dormaient ensemble au vu et au su de tous, jusqu'au jour où Hazue avait senti que ses parents commençaient à trouver la situation étrange. Il avait alors huit ans et son grand frère, dix. Tout deux étaient assez vieux pour dormir tout seuls, avaient-ils l'air de penser, mais Hazue, à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, pensait tout à fait différemment.

Cependant, il avait bien compris que, s'il voulait continuer, il devait à tout prix se faire plus discret. C'est alors qu'il avait eu l'idée de se glisser dans le lit de son frère sans en informer ses parents.

Les deux enfants de la famille Kaidoh avait ceci de particulier qu'ils se réveillaient toujours avant leurs parents. C'était un point positif pour Hazue, car il pouvait librement rester dans le lit de son grand frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se lève, et même un peu après lui, question de rester encore dans le confort de son odeur.

Hazue connaissait son grand frère par cœur. Il pouvait sans conteste se targuer d'être celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Si Kaoru ne lui disait pas explicitement qu'il ne voulait pas continuer ce rituel, c'était qu'il n'était pas contre. Hazue savait qu'il en avait autant envie que lui.

C'était pourquoi, chaque soir, une ou deux heures après s'être couché, Hazue se relevait et allait dans le lit de son frère. Ils dormaient ensemble, d'une façon ni tout à fait chaste ni totalement érotique. Il arrivait ainsi qu'ils se prennent la main, que Kaoru passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hazue ou que ce dernier caresse son torse à travers ses vêtements.

Il semblait au plus jeune que, de jours en jours, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Au départ, ils se contentaient de rester dans les bras de l'autre, mais, maintenant, il arrivait qu'ils se caressent un long moment avant de s'endormir. Paradoxalement, le jour, ils se voyaient et se touchaient de moins en moins, sans doute pour ne pas craquer, ne pas montrer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se montrer que dans le creux de leur lit.

Leurs parents disaient souvent qu'ils devraient essayer d'être plus proches, comme quand ils étaient tout petits. Kaoru se contentait de siffler et Hazue sortait mille et une excuses du style «on est des ados maintenant» ou «on s'entend bien, on est juste pas très affectueux ni l'un ni l'autre». C'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire pour protéger ce petit paradis qu'ils s'étaient construit.

Un jour, Hazue sentit qu'ils allaient dépasser un cap important. Ce soir-là, il n'eut pas à exécuter son rituel : ce fut, pour la première fois, Kaoru qui vint le rejoindre.

Il ne lui dit rien du tout et se contenta de monter dans son lit. Il était près de minuit, Hazue le voyait sur son cadran, et Kaoru avait l'air de n'avoir pas dormi encore. Comme il était toujours le plus bavard, le cadet tenta de demander à son ainé pourquoi il était là, mais il ne lui donna pas de réponse et préféra le prendre dans ses bras.

Hazue ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que, contrairement à l'habitude, son cœur avait adopté un rythme très rapide, signe qu'il était nerveux. Pourquoi donc était-il si anxieux?

Le plus jeune se releva et fixa son frère dans l'attente d'une réponse. Kaoru se contenta d'éviter son regard et de siffler, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Hazue retourna contre lui et prit son mal en patience, certain que, s'il ne le poussait pas, Kaoru finirait par trouver le courage de lui parler.

Après un temps indéterminé, la voix enrouée et douce de son frère lui parvint à l'oreille :

- Hazue... il faut arrêter.

Le cadet se contenta de le serrer plus fort, mais Kaoru, imperturbable, continua, la voix inégale :

- On est plus des enfants... et puis, je...

Le silence resta un long moment. Hazue était le plus bavard des deux, mais c'était aussi le plus lâche. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que son frère lui dirait, il préférait encore se blottir dans sa chaleur pour tenter d'oublier que ce n'était pas normal de chercher à ce point l'affection de sa propre famille.

Kaoru se racla la gorge, siffla un long moment et finit par avouer :

- J'en peux plus...

Hazue ferma les yeux, résigné, et lui demanda tout bas :

- Avant, Nii-san, je veux un baiser.

Le cœur de Kaoru s'accéléra et il siffla d'embarras avant de lancer, la voix défaite :

- Je peux pas faire ça!

Le plus jeune eut un sourire contre son gré et repoussa son frère pour pouvoir le regarder : il rougissait, comme il l'avait cru, et Hazue se sentit rougir à son tour. Il lui souffla :

- Alors, Kaoru-nii-san, ferme les yeux. S'il te plait.

Kaoru cligna des yeux, comme s'il se questionnait sur le bien-fondé de cette demande, puis, finalement, il les laissa fermés, complètement à sa portée. Après avoir dégluti et s'être humidifié les lèvres, Hazue se rapprocha de lui et empoigna son visage.

Si c'était la seule fois, il comptait le faire à la perfection. C'est pourquoi il garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact.

Au départ, il se dit que ce n'était pas tout à fait comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas désagréable, par contre, au contraire, c'était juste... particulier. Il sentit les lèvres de Kaoru bouger sous les siennes et ne sut juger s'il pensait comme lui ou pas, mais, pour la première fois, il ne s'en soucia pas.

Il préféra au contraire s'appuyer encore plus sur lui, prolonger au maximum leur contact. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru cède enfin et les entrouvre.

Hazue ne se gêna pas pour envahir sa bouche. Il était plein de curiosité et ne rêvait que de découvrir tout ce que Kaoru avait à lui offrir. Sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, il le poussa de façon à se retrouver sur lui et passa ses mains sur son torse pour le caresser. Kaoru à son tour laissa ses mains parcourir son dos.

Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à leur échange, même si cela les conduisait plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à ce stade, c'était toucher son frère encore et toujours plus, découvrir la moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre recoin de son corps.

Ce fut finalement Kaoru qui le repoussa. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres aussi cramoisies que ses joues et les vêtements défaits. Hazue le regarda avec envie pendant qu'il fermait à moitié les yeux et regardait ailleurs en sifflant.

Son frère enfin parla :

- Hazue... c'est... je...

Il semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses pensées et Hazue, toujours au-dessus de lui, se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le sentit frissonner et tenter de le repousser, mais sans utiliser de force. Le cadet, les lèvres contre sa peau, lui souffla :

- Juste cette fois... s'il te plait, Kaoru-nii-san.

L'ainé passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'éloigner doucement et il lui dit, le ton ferme malgré l'air perdu de son visage :

- Je pourrai plus regarder papa et maman dans les yeux.

Hazue se sentit tout à coup revenir sur terre et il réalisa ce qui se passait réellement. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours éviter de réfléchir, pour ne pas devoir réalisé la cruelle vérité. Kaoru était son grand frère. De sang.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand il vit ses propres larmes tomber sur les joues de son frère. Kaoru lui fit alors le sourire qui lui était réservé, un sourire qu'il tentait de rendre heureux mais qui n'était rempli que de culpabilité. Hazue se sentit encore plus désespéré et il éclata en sanglots.

Kaoru se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras et il se laissa réconforter. Il pleura un long moment, pour tous ces mois où il avait évité le problème, et Kaoru se contenta de le serrer contre lui.

Quand enfin il se fut calmé, Kaoru lui essuya les joues. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à se fixer dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux disent :

- Hazue, ne viens plus dans ma chambre.

À défaut de pouvoir répondre autre chose, Hazue acquiesça. Ils se recouchèrent ensuite et passèrent la nuit à se serrer dans les bras, sans réussir à dormir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Kaoru décida d'aller à un lycée qui l'accepterait en pension. Il quitta leur maison en laissant un lit froid et vide derrière lui. Hazue, à partir de ce jour, découvrit qu'il souffrait vraiment d'insomnie.


End file.
